


Tempt Fate Twice

by rainingWolf



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Romance, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: They show up a week after the day they left him alone in the emptiness. He thinks he should be angry because they turned back for him but instead, he finds himself grateful, especially when Sypha Belnades guides her fingers along his like she was conjuring wonders and Trevor Belmont puts his warm hands on his shoulder like it always belongs.//Warning: Slight nsfw- OT3 with Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, and Adrian "Alucard" Tepes.





	Tempt Fate Twice

 

They show up a week after the day they left him alone in the emptiness. He thinks he should be angry because they turned back for him but instead, he finds himself grateful, especially when Sypha Belnades guides her fingers along his like she was conjuring wonders and Trevor Belmont puts his warm hands on his shoulder like it always belongs.

He wonders if this is what his father felt when his mother walked through the doors and graced him with light.

He wonders if fate would come in two and visit him twice.

Sypha marvels at the wonders of the castle above and the stronghold below. Trevor sorts through the books, the antiques, the mass of knowledge and tries to make sense of it. It's cute how they try and Alucard lets them be. Lets them wander and fill the grand, sad castle with their voices.

He finds them one day, tangled together, in one of the multitude of rooms. Sypha squeaks. Trevor grunts. But they do not cover themselves and there is no shame as Sypha looks at Trevor, looks at Alucard, and puts out her hand in invitation. Trevor leans back, head resting on his hand as he gazes across the room towards Alucard, and what can the half immortal do but step forward to answer that heat in his eyes.

He wonders if this is right as Sypha takes him in her mouth and Trevor puts his lips on his, wet, messy, but as steady as the sun will surely rise. They are a mess of writhing limbs hitting each other, before they settle with him in the middle and the other two flanking his sides like they were puzzle pieces and they've finally found their match.

Alucard is certain this is what it feels to love.

"You'll die someday and I'll be alone again," Alucard says after another day of settling the castle right. "I'll be the death of you two."

Trevor snorts as he moves, hands already intent on pulling Aluard's legs apart to kiss him below; Sypha laughs at his side as her growing curly hair slips past her shoulders to tickle Alucard's chest- they chimed together, in unison, in harmony:

"As if that's going to happen," Trevor shrugs.

"I'll just have to outlive you," Sypha beams.

Then there is no need for words as they both dive down and Alucard breathes for the first time in a long time, the air of happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope you all enjoy and leave a comment. Thanks!


End file.
